It's Never Too Late
by Tweyelite
Summary: Set after Emma dies and returns to life because of the soul sucking mutant Caleb. SE femslash.


Title: It's Never Too Late  
Disclaimer: Not mine don't sue.  
Rating: Slash, NC-17  
Pairing: Shalimar/Emma

Summary for those of you who haven't seen the ep: Set after the episode where Caleb Mathias, the life-sucking mutant, kills Emma but is brought back to life with his death. Shalimar finds Emma dead. She cries over her body and then gets really pissed and she knocks Caleb off a high area causing him to break his neck. Then she goes back to Emma's prone body to weep some more and she calls to Adam to tell him Emma is dead. Adam tries to warn Shal that he will rise from the dead and try and kill her again but she is too overwrought with emotion about Emma to heed his warnings but the guys show up in time to zap the hell out of him. After he dies for good Emma's life force gets sucked back into her and she is alive again and Shal hugs her and then they all go dancing.

"It's too late." She felt, rather than heard the statement as it burned into her consciousness. Shalimar awoke gasping as she bolted up in bed. She licked her top lip tasting the light sheen of sweat that had gathered there during her fitful nightmare. As she tried to regain her breath she thought about the reason for her recent bout of bad dreams. It had been nearly two weeks since Emma had died and then come back to her… to them. Almost every night Shal had the same dream of finding Emma's lifeless body just lying there on a cold floor. She hadn't told the others about her nocturnal musings but everyone knew something was going on. She was getting less sleep as a result of the disturbing images and becoming more and more irritable around the rest of the team. She felt the intense need to protect Emma now more than ever but she knew Emma wouldn't stand for it. Shal tried her best to just deal with work and training and not think about Emma but she was everywhere. Her presence alone was enough to cause Shalimar to lose all concentration on whatever task she was trying to accomplish. Emma's sweet voice floated over her senses causing shivers to run down her spine. Her fragrance, a light strawberry scented glycerin soap mixed with the essence that is Emma. And worst of all the sight of her. The absolute beauty and grace she carries herself with, her blazing red hair and her haunting grey blue eyes. Shal couldn't escape those eyes. Before all of this happened Shal had known she loved Emma but not nearly as intensely and passionately as she did now. She had thought they were only friends… and they were, to Emma anyway. Shal didn't know how long she could keep her feelings for the lovely psyonic a secret. She yearned to hold her in her arms like she had on that horrible day but this time have Emma respond in kind. Shal got out of bed knowing it would be useless to try and sleep anymore now that the adrenaline in her body had been pumping so hard. She decided to do some exercises to help relax some of her more tense muscles. Just as she was really getting involved in her routine she heard the soft pad of bare feet and the light aroma of strawberries…  
Shal continued her exercising hoping Emma would just go back to bed but no such luck.  
"Come on Shal I know you know I'm here." Emma said in a softly accusatory tone. The blonde ceased her workout and turned appraising the redhead with a glance.   
"Yeah, what's up?" Shal asked deciding to play dumb.  
"You can't fool me Shal, you should know that by now. You've been up way before dawn every day this week doing your calisthenics and you've been kind of waspish with everyone. Even the guys have noticed." Emma demurred as she rested her hand on Shal's shoulder.  
"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Shal said dismissing the comment outright.   
"Don't lie to me Shal. You've been avoiding me too. Did you think I wouldn't notice? Are you angry with me for some reason?" Emma asked with quiet sincerity. The blonde feral sighed and faced Emma showing the tears welling up in her soulful brown eyes.  
"Em, I'm sorry. I just, I've been having nightmares about you." Shalimar's voice shook with emotion as the tears ran down her face.  
"Nightmares?" Emma asked wiping a tear from Shal's face.  
"I couldn't stand it if you died." Shal finally admitted with a crack in her voice. "I already almost lost you when Billy burned down that bar and I thought I had lost you when Caleb…" she trailed off. Shal bit her lip and looked away. Emma immediately gathered the blonde in her arms and held her close.  
"I didn't know…" Emma practically whispered. Shal smiled through her tears because no matter what else was happening she was exactly where she wanted to be, in Emma's comforting embrace. Emma pulled back a bit and gazed intently into Shal's eyes. Right then Shalimar knew there was no more hiding. Emma would know how in love she was with her. Emma's questioning look was replaced almost immediately with that of understanding. The fear that gripped the wild ferals heart frightened her and she tried to speak.  
"I…" but Emma brought her finger to the stunning blondes lips to silence her.  
"It's okay." Said Emma as she smiled that Mona Lisa smile of hers and slowly leaned forward replacing her fingers with her lips. Shalimar's feral instincts kicked into high gear at the touch of Emma's lips to hers. She wanted to devour her, but she didn't want Emma to be afraid of her intensity so she let the serene psyonic set their pace. It began hesitantly, both unsure of where they stood, but both women began to feel the burning need for one another rising up inside. Then, suddenly, Sanctuaries lights came on and the two women broke apart abruptly to stare at each other. Damn auto-timer, Shal cursed to herself as her amber eyes flashed dangerously. Both women were breathing hard and wondering what to do next when Jess shuffled out of his room grunting and heading to the kitchen area to get some coffee.  
"We need to talk." Emma gave Shal a meaningful look.  
"Looks like." Was the only response the considerably shocked feral could think of. Unfortunately the morning started off busy and continued to be throughout the day and the two women kept getting interrupted when they tried to sneak off somewhere alone to talk about what had transpired in the wee hours of that early morning. The men in the group, as oblivious as always, only noticed that Shalimar's mood had been greatly improved.  
That night a very frustrated feral lay in her bed wide-awake. She couldn't get Emma off her mind. The kiss they'd shared sparked something deep within her. In short it was mind-blowing. And the really annoying thing was that the blonde knew that there were no guarantees tomorrow would allow any more time for them to talk than the previous day had. Shal got up and threw on a robe prepared to go sneak in to see Emma and actually find out what was going on between them when she heard a light tapping on her bedroom door.  
Emma stood outside of Shalimar's bedroom door not believing what she was doing. She could barely believe she had kissed the beautiful blonde. Emma was probably more shocked about the entire situation than Shalimar was, Emma thought to herself. Emma watched the door open to reveal a scantily clad Shalimar looking as sexy as hell. Emma's eyes grew wide and she blushed as she took in the short red satin robe only barely hiding the contours of the toned woman's body. She watched as Shalimar smiled wolfishly, seemingly amused by Emma's response to her state of undress.  
"Uh..." Emma had forgotten what she was going to say completely.  
"Come in." Shal invited stepping aside to usher the willowy women in. Once inside the two women looked at everything but each other until Shalimar broke the silence.  
"So…"  
"Yeah…" Emma replied. And then both women smiled at one another. Shalimar decided that she was just going to lay it all out there.  
"Okay, here's the thing, I'm in love with you." Shal declared. Emma already knew that Shal had feelings for her but she didn't know they ran that deeply. Emma herself really hadn't had the time to think about anything that had happened. All she really knew is that Shalimar had saved her from the fire and it had been Shalimar's arms she woke up in when she came back to life. Also it was in Shalimar's arms she felt the safest. As for the kiss, the mind numbing soul crashing heart-breaking kiss, well it was more than just a kiss. Emma had never considered being with any woman let alone Shalimar but Shal was her best friend. She loved Shal like she loved no one else and she had admitted to herself earlier that she was attracted to her as well.  
"When did you start to feel this way for me?" Emma asked.  
"Does it matter?" Shal responded.  
"No I guess not, I'm just a little surprised."  
"You think you are? You were the one to kiss me Emma." Shal replied raising an eyebrow as she grinned mischievously. Emma's cheeks burned a deep copper but her eyes never wavered as her eyes drank in the captivating sight before her. Emma moved to touch Shalimar but the blonde feral stopped her.  
"Em, I have to know, do you love me?" She asked as she held her breath awaiting the answer.  
"You're my best friend and I love you more than anyone." Emma replied automatically. That wasn't exactly the response Shal had been hoping for but on the bright side Emma had said she loved her.  
"But are you in love with me?" the feral asked softly. After a moment of silence Emma replied,  
"If I'm not then I'm falling fast." That peaceful smile was back in place. Shalimar felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She expelled the breath she'd been holding and sauntered the small distance over to Emma. The blonde wrapped her strong arms around the lithe redheads' waist pulling her into a warm embrace.  
"You do realize how intense I am right?" Shal asked her face betraying her mask of confidence.  
"Uh huh." Emma nodded.  
"And wild?"  
"Wouldn't have it any other way." Emma grinned devilishly.  
"And guarded?" Shal asked finally, the fear obvious on her face. Emma just caressed the side of Shal's face her smile still in place.  
"We'll work on it, together." And before Shalimar could voice any other potential insecurities Emma kissed Shalimar for the second time. Their tongues melted together in a well-choreographed dance until they both pulled back panting. Shal regained her breath before Emma and began to laugh.  
"What's so funny?" Emma asked as she poked the beautiful ferals arm.  
"I just think it's funny that you were the one to initiate both kisses. What happened to my shy wallflower Emma hmm?" Shal teased.  
"She changed." Emma replied gravely, putting an immediate end to the playful mood that had been established. This time Shalimar didn't hesitate to lean forward and capture Emma's lips. The kiss was searing as Emma somehow managed to not only begin to disrobe Shalimar but ensnare her tongue as well. Shal's head was spinning as she felt her robe fall to the floor as Emma began to suck on her tongue ardently. The feral could hold back her instincts no longer as she pulled away from the kiss. Her golden eyes flickered and a growl welled up from within her. Contrary to Shalimar's belief that Emma would freak out if she displayed her more primitive instincts Emma responded by literally jumping into Shal's arms and wrapping her long legs around the ferals waist and said two words.  
"Bed, now." Shalimar didn't need to be told twice as she gainfully deposited them both on the queen-sized bed in the center of the room. Knowing she needed to hear it and Emma wanting to say it professed her love for Shalimar.  
When the blonde heard Emma say she loved her she could hear the significance of the statement in her voice, that she meant it with all her heart. At this point Shalimar was only dressed in a black skimpy negligée and Emma decided she wanted to see all of her fierce lovers' body. As she slid her hands up into Shal's negligée and up her sides the blonde feral hissed. Shalimar had other plans however and decided to divest Emma of her clothes the only way she knew how at the moment. Emma tried unsuccessfully to remove the offending garment in front of her but was being impeded by Shalimar's busy hands when all of a sudden she heard a loud tearing sound echo in the room. She looked down at the pieces of what once were her white nightshirt and then back up to Shalimar's face. Both of them were gasping as Shal's hands touched Emma's hot skin causing sensory overload. Shalimar's hair framed her face in a wild tussle as she looked down upon the now bare chest of her soon to be lover. Emma's eyes darkened as she projected a light wave of her emotions to the blonde. All it served to do was intensify the moment and soon both women were naked and wanting. Just as Shal was about to lean in for another soul-shattering kiss Emma stopped her,  
"What about…" she trailed off.  
"About?" Shal growled impatiently.  
"Brennan." Emma replied, her face betraying her trepidation.  
"Emma if I wanted to be with Brennan I would be with Brennan." Shalimar said forcefully.  
"But you two flirt all the time." Emma pointed out.  
"No, he flirts with me, I just flirt back." Shal replied her Cheshire cat grin back in place.  
"And now?" Emma asked archly.  
"Brennan who?" Shal replied jokingly. Emma giggled. The blonde feral went back to what she had been doing before being interrupted by licking the enthralling psyonics clavicle. Emma sighed as Shal's mouth trailed across her throat and up her chin to her mouth. By now kisses weren't enough and Emma roughly racked her fingernails across Shalimar's back as she listened to her blonde goddess practically purring in her ear. Shal continued her oral assault by nibbling and licking her way to first one breast and then the other, worshipping them both equally. Emma was enraptured and could do nothing but respond to the blondes' sensual ministrations. Emma's moans and gasps continued to spur Shalimar on as she tugged on the nipple in her mouth once more before kissing her way down Emma's alabaster stomach. She reached Emma's navel and dipped her tongue in, causing yet another whimper to emanate from the usually tranquil psyonic. Emma for her part felt like she was going to fly apart from the inside out soon. When Shal reached the apex of Emma's thighs she took a moment to savour the fact that she was the one that Emma had chosen and then knowing that Emma was on the edge, plunged in. Emma felt Shal's mouth on her and she let out a yelp as her hips jerked. Shal heard Emma's squeal of pleasure and saw her hands clutch the bed sheets reflectively. The ferals tongue was busy licking and sucking while Emma's body raged out of control.  
"Oh God Shal!" Emma exclaimed grabbing the back of Shal's head and pulling it as close to her as possible. Shal's smile only grew as she hummed against Emma's sex. Both of Shal's hands had been grasping Emma's perfect ass but she moved to slide one of her fingers inside the now quivering redhead. Emma's body responded right away. Her breathing became even more laboured.  
"Shal please!" was all Emma could rasp out. Shal pumped her finger in and out while continuing to ravish Emma with her mouth faster and harder until she felt Emma's orgasm flow through her own body as the psyonic had unknowingly let loose her powers. Soon both women were lying in a heap on Shal's bed both spent from a colossal orgasm.  
"Wow." Shal muttered against Emma's thigh. For her part Emma just nodded, not trusting her voice. Shal crawled her way up and rested herself next to her beloved. Emma snuggled into her lovers' embrace.  
"I love you Emma." Shal reiterated. Emma looked into Shal's chocolate brown eyes and began playing with some strands of the blondes' hair.  
"I love you too Shal." Emma replied with tears shining in her eyes. After a few moments of post-coital bliss Emma broke the silence.  
"So what are we going to tell the guys?" she asked. Shal shrugged.

That morning Brennan and Jessie were in the kitchen getting their breakfast when Emma and Shal sashayed into the room, Shal sporting a self-satisfied smirk and Emma's just… satisfied.  
"Hey guys." Shal said a perky lilt to her voice.  
"Hey, you look happy." Jess noted.  
"Probably because I am." Shal replied her eyes never leaving Emma's lithe frame as she moved about the room. Jess gave Brennan a questioning look but Brennan looked just as confused. Brennan just shrugged and walked closer to Shal.  
"Well now that you're in a better mood I was thinking maybe tonight…" he trailed off his boyish grin in place.  
Emma glanced up from her tea for a moment but said nothing waiting to see how her lover would react.  
Shal for her part smiled and replied, "Sorry Bren, Emma and I have other plans." And then the feral very obviously flashed her golden eyes and winked at her beautiful girlfriend. Emma for her part had the grace to blush as she raised her mug to take a sip. Shal bypassed Brennan and held out her hand to Emma. "Coming?" The question seemed to hang in the air. Emma didn't need to respond verbally. She just placed her delicate hand in Shal's and smiled while allowing herself to be led away, hopefully back to her bedroom. Brennan and Jessie's mouths were wide open in shock as they looked at one another. "You don't think?" Bren asked.  
"Oh I do think." Jessie nodded grinning, his mind having already jumped to some happy mental pictures.

The End


End file.
